


Goonies Love

by griswolddfamily



Category: Byler - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goonies (1985)
Genre: Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griswolddfamily/pseuds/griswolddfamily
Summary: Will asks Joyce how you'd know if you like someone.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Will Byers, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, byler - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Goonies Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year in 2019 but didn't think it was good to post. Then I happened across it the other day and thought it was cute.  
> This takes place while El is living with the Byers before they move.

"What's wrong, hun?" Joyce asks Will as she cleans up their lunch. "You've spoken less words than El does on a bad day."  
"I don't know," Will mumbles.  
"Want to watch a movie after I finish washing the dishes? We can watch 'The Goonies' again." Joyce says as she finishes up cleaning and heads to the couch.  
"Sure," Will starts, "but first could I ask you something first, Mom?"  
"Of course!" Joyce replies excitedly. "You can always ask me anything."  
Will sits down next to her. "How do you know when you like someone?"  
Joyce is surprised to hear this type of question coming from Will and not Jonathan. "I guess you just know. You get butterflies in your stomach when you're around them. Oh, and you think about her a lot. She'd be someone you would like to get to know more than a friend does, romantically and personally."  
"Okay so if I feel most of those things about a boy it's not a crush then? It just means we're best friends... like me and Mike?"  
Joyce notices how genuinely confused Will is and takes his hands, "Will, baby, if you feel those things about boys that means you have a crush on them."  
"Oh," Is all Will says back.  
"There's nothing wrong with liking boys," Joyce starts. "Did you know had a crush on a girl, Martha, in high school? Honestly there's no difference except for their body parts." Joyce reaches over to Will's face to pinch his cheek, "And I know those aren't what's important to you."  
"Mommm!" Will squeals as he fights Joyce back from tickling him. "Let's just watch the movie!"  
Joyce smiles lovingly at Will as the opening scenes start.


End file.
